A LoveHate Relationship
by usaangel509
Summary: How is it possible to be impossibly in love with what you undeniably hate? 1827 One shot.


Okay! Here it is! A quick oneshot!

I know that I should have updated my story instead of doing this... But.. I don't know what to do next. ^^; I write all of my chapters from my head as I go... So... yeah.

This is my very **first** oneshot.. So please..

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**

**I do NOT own KHR.**

* * *

Hibari Kyouya absolutely hated Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He hated his weak, herbivorous ways. He couldn't stand the defiant look the herbivore gave him when he did not agree. He loathed the fact that he freely gave away his trust, even to those who did not deserve it.

That herbivore continuously disgusted him, always surrounded by his Guardians, friends, family, or enemies. Kyouya detested the way those wide, shimmering orbs would expose every emotion that he felt. They gave the herbivore away as if it were written on his forehead, not his heart.

Hibari hated the way he blamed himself for every mistake, accident, and mishap that occurred. The herbivore, no matter who did what, tried to find a way to take the blame from them and bring it upon himself. The Skylark absolutely despised the seemingly endless pool of kindness that the brunette showed others; no human in the world could possibly have a heart big enough to hold it all. His naivety, his innocence, his tendency to over-worry, Hibari hated it all.

He hated the stuttering, the shrieking, the constant apologies, the tears that never failed to show themselves when he was upset or in pain, the helplessness, the trembling, the mask he put on in front of others. He couldn't stand any of it. It repulsed him; it made him want to bite the weakling to death.

Yes, he hated the tenth Vongola very, very much. And yet…

Hibari Kyouya absolutely loved Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hell, the Cloud was _in love_ with the Sky.

Kyouya adored the way the herbivore needed him. The way the brunette would curl up into a ball, huddling closely to his chest, he couldn't get enough of it. He admired the way that no matter what he did, Tsunayoshi always made sure to be there for him. So many times the Skylark had been cruel to the brunette, let him down and disregarded him, and so many times that same brunette would forgive him.

Hibari was intoxicated by Tsunayoshi. His face, his hair, his body, his smell, his voice, his _taste_, all of it. The slender male was just too good for him, the prefect knew that all too well, and yet, Sawada Tsunayoshi stayed with him. The young Vongola remained by his side, never even looking at anyone else.

The Cloud Guardian had wondered why this was, and had even gone as far to ask.

"But I won't _want_ anyone else, Kyouya. I'm happy with you!" was the reply he received, followed by a light chuckle and an embrace.

The Skylark was taken away by beautifully captivating caramel orbs. The way they shone brightly, the way they seemed to be never-ending, the way they burned like wildfire, glazed and half-lidded. He could not imagine life without the image of Sawada Tsunayoshi; completely nude, writhing in ecstasy, his slender body glistening in a light sheen of sweat…

Hibari Kyouya loved everything that he hated about the herbivore. In a way, he relied on those kind, love-filled smiles to keep his heart from being completely iced over.

That herbivore caused his heart to beat unbearably fast. Just the feeling of that slender body pressed against his in a simple hug caused his stomach to twist and to turn in uncomfortable ways.

How is it possible for someone to hate what they love entirely too much?

How is it possible to be impossibly in love with what you undeniably hate?

He repeats those questions to himself constantly, just as he is doing right now.

Namimori's most feared delinquent was lost in these thoughts when he heard light tapping against the door.

Snapping from his thoughts, he rose fluidly from his chair, slinging his jacket over his shoulders. Hibari grabbed his keys and walked out of the Reception Room, pausing to lock the door before casting his gaze to the brunette.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna exclaimed excitedly, leaping at the male with his appendages extended outwards. Once their chests collided, he swiftly wrapped both of his arms around the prefect's neck, his legs simultaneously hooking around Hibari's waist.

Slightly used to the brunette's ambushes of affection, Kyouya caught the smaller male, both hands clasped together on the small of Tsuna's back. Once he had the brunette secured in his grasp, their lips met instantly. Tsuna tilted his head slightly to the side, running his fingers through soft ebony tresses. As their lips moved against each other, Kyouya parted his, and after breathing deep the soothing scent of his lover, bit gently on the brunette's lower lip. Realizing what he was asking for, Tsunayoshi complied by tentatively parting his lips. The Skylark smirked against those luscious lips that he loved oh-so much before slipping his tongue into Tsuna's mouth. His muscle was met by the brunette's, and they immediately engaged in a battle for dominance, a complicated dance that only they knew the steps to. Their tongues glided against one another, coaxing each other deeper into the dance. The Cloud Guardian pulled his Sky tighter against him, and it wasn't long until the kiss was broken, both males panting lightly. As Kyouya waited until the chaotic mess that was his stomach to settle down before casting icy steel hues toward the wide caramel ones staring into his.

Tsuna smiled softly, lowering his feet to the ground and pressing a chaste kiss to thin lips.

"I missed you today. I didn't see you patrolling that much, is everything okay?"

"Mmm', I had a lot of paperwork." Kyouya replied, raising his arms to gently remove the slender ones that were hooked around his neck. Tsuna gave a slight whine of protest until he felt a bigger hand meet his, their fingers intertwining together.

Satisfied, the brunette lifted their hands, pressing his lips against each of Kyouya's fingers, The Cloud Guardian stared, momentarily entranced before blinking once and lowering their hands.

"Let's go."

On this very particular day, Hibari was fulfilling the promise he had made Tsuna; to go eat a picnic by the river.

Leading Tsunayoshi by the hand, he took him to the school gates, glancing at him before continuing their trek. They walked for forty-five minutes, at the very least, making various turns at various places until, finally, they reached the edge of the river. Pursing his lips and mentally frowning, the brunette turned to ask where the picnic stuff was. As if reading his mind, the prefect nodded his head in the direction they had to go. Tsuna walked beside Kyouya as they walked along the edge of the river, a small, blissful smile on his lips. Every once in a while, as if he thought that the prefect would want to leave or tire of him, he glanced back at him, simultaneously squeezing the carnivore's hand. His Cloud Guardian was quiet, and he looked as if he wasn't all there, maybe thinking very deeply.

Deciding to do the same, he began to think about the Skylark and their relationship.

He could feel the male's hand slowly loosening its grip, and he knew at one that Hibari was thinking about something that upset him. Before, in the early days of their friendship, Tsuna never knew the raven-haired prefect felt anything other than anger, but after getting closer and spending more time with him, he was very proud to know that after only a year, he picked up on the very small signs of Hibari Kyouya's emotions.

The Cloud was always so hard to read, to get close to. Rarely ever had Tsuna given any thought to what he likes about Kyouya, or even what he disliked about him.

But if he had to admit it, there were a lot of things to think about.

For instance, Tsuna absolutely hated it when his boyfriend was cold and distant. Those were usually the times when they got into very, very bad arguments. They usually ended with Kyouya saying something that he didn't mean, which then led to Tsuna biting on his lower lip, tears instantly responding to the jab at his heart. He would look away and lower his heard, and not even two seconds later; Kyouya's strong arms would be around him in a silent apology.

Tsuna's cheeks immediately heated up as he thought of what came next.

Angry make-up sex.

'_No one, absolutely _no one_ is better than Kyouya at angry make-up sex_,' Tsuna thought to himself.

As his blush grew more and more pronounced, he began to speed up. Without constantly watching his feet, Dame-Tsuna was sure to fall, but his thoughts weren't filled with that warning.

After reaching the location of their picnic, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes opened slightly, his blush still in place, and a giant, heart-warming smile spread over his face.

The red-and-white-checkered blanket was laid out perfectly beneath a large tree, the shade surrounding the area they would be eating. The sun was shining brightly, and if you listened, you could hear the birds chirping and animals scurrying around in the woods. Around the edge of the small riverside clearing, different types of trees stood tall. There were large ones, small ones, thin ones and thick ones. They were all filled with life, their leaves a bright jade green, the bark ranging in tones of brown.

As if on cue, Tsuna's foot got caught by a root when he took his first step toward the meal that was only a few feet away, in a basket on the blanket, causing him to trip. He tensed his body for the impact with the ground… But it never came.

Hibari's arm was wrapped tightly around his stomach, and when he looked back at Hibari, he only had exactly two seconds before lips were pressed roughly against his, and he was lowered to the ground on his back.

Tsunayoshi just looked so damn edible! Staring up at Hibari with a heavy crimson blush, eyes wide and innocent. He was as delicious as he looked.

Kyouya wasted no time in biting down on the young Vongola's lip, causing him to gasp at the unexpected attack. He pressed his tongue into Tsuna's orifice, tracing and re-memorizing the familiar cavern. The hand that held Tsunayoshi's stomach pulled him closer, the other one reaching up to grasp onto the soft honey-brown locks. He broke the kiss by yanking some what roughly, causing Tsuna to yelp.

"O-Ow! Y-You're always so – Unnghhh." Tsuna began, but moaned instantly when he felt Kyouya teeth clamp gingerly down onto his ear lobe. The prefect suckled at the skin before blowing softly on it. The brunette shivered in delight, a soft moan slipping from between his slightly swollen lips.

But the Skylark didn't stop there. He trailed his lips, just barely touching the soft flesh of Tsuna's neck, down to the brunette's collarbone. He began to nip at the skin, switching from nibbling, suckling, and kissing. Tsuna's breathy pants were the only audible sound, save for the sound of the wildlife, in the area. He ran the very tip of his tongue along the young Boss's shoulder, causing his back to arch.

Feeling the delicate skin getting caught between the carnivore's teeth, Tsuna exhaled loudly and erotically. As the prefect teased and taunted his skin, he feared that he would soon be driven into a state of lust, so when he gently pushed the male's face away from his neck and collarbone area, he didn't expect the male to grip onto his shirt, beginning to unbutton it. Noticing that even though he wanted to eat, he wanted the male more than food itself, he gave into it. Trailing slightly trembling hands down to Hibari's shirt, he began to undo each button. By the time he was only on his third button, the prefect had already made quick work of his shirt, slipping it down past Tsuna's shoulders. He leaned in, pressing a trail of soft kisses down the brunette's chest.

When he got down to the brunette's waist, he unbuckled the belt clasp, swiftly removing the herbivore's pants. When Tsunayoshi's arousal met the air, he groaned softly as Kyouya had also wrapped his hand around it. Beginning a slow pumping motion, he leaned up to press his lips against the young Vongola's. As he worked the boy's arousal to its full peak, causing moans to slip from the male's throat, only to be muffled by the kiss. Deciding that it was, indeed time, Kyouya broke the kiss and went down lower, dipping the tip of his tongue into Tsuna's navel before traveling down just a bit more.

Seeing what was to come, Tsunayoshi's face turned completely red, and he inhaled shakily, only to let all of the air out in a moan. Hibari had taken hold of his arousal, running his tongue along the underside of the length before circling it around the top. Bringing the tip into his mouth, he suckled lightly before gradually taking more and more into his mouth, until his head began to bob. The tenth boss of Vongola let out a loud moan, rolling his head to the side in ecstasy. He kept a comfortable suction on the brunette's member, and as his head was bobbing between Tsuna's legs, he also began to pump the base with his hand. When Tsuna's body went rigid before shuddering lightly, followed by a loud cry, Hibari lapped up the younger male's essence, swallowing every last drop.

Pressing two of his fingers against Tsuna's lips, the brunette parted them. He worked his tongue through them, weaving it around the appendages, between them, and all around them. After his fingers were thoroughly covered with saliva, Hibari trailed them down Tsuna's body. Reaching around back, he pressed one finger into the tight hole, slowly thrusting it in and out, loosening the male. After adding another finger, he began to scissor his fingers within the opening. In together, out apart, in, out, in, out. He repeated this pattern until he concluded that the male was fully prepared.

Kneeling between the slender legs, Kyouya unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, slipping them down to his knees. He positioned himself at the opening, pressing in slowly until he was fully sheathed. Tsuna panted lightly, his body tensed up from the intrusion. Taking deep breaths, the young Vongola slowly calmed himself and relaxed his body before nodding for Kyouya to continue.

The Skylark pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in, causing the brunette to cry out loudly. They both knew that after the initial pain ended, un-expressible pleasure would dominate their bodies. Hibari continued his slow thrusting, eventually working up to a nice pace. He searched and searched for that special spot, angling himself slightly different each time he thrust into the brunette. Finally, a loud cry of ecstasy met his ears, and he smirked.

Aiming for the same exact spot, the Cloud began to thrust a bit faster, slowly getting rougher as his lust began to reach his peak. A deliciously appetizing breathless pant of delight slipped from parted lips each and every time he rammed into the boy's prostate.

"Nngh.. H-Harder! K-Kyo—Unnghh.."

Listening to the male's request, Hibari began to thrust into the boy roughly, pounding him into the ground. Feeling the stirrings of a climax to come soon, Hibari reached down to grasp onto Tsuna's weeping erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. As their breathless pants quickened, it wasn't long before Tsuna climaxed, Hibari climaxing soon afterwards.

They both laid there, catching their breath as Kyouya pulled out. He reached into his pocket, retrieving two handkerchiefs, tossing one to the herbivore for him to clean up as he began to wipe himself down.

After cleaning themselves up, they laid, side by side, on the ground. The two males were met with the sounds of the birds chirping and tweeting, acting as if nothing had happened, and the rhythm of their breathing slowing down.

Casting caramel hues over toward icy ones, Tsuna chuckled to himself, earning a questioning look and the raising of a brow. Smiling widely, he chuckled once more.

"So much for eating.. Now I just want to sleep." The brunette sighed, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Hibari's.

The Cloud pulled his Sky closer, pressing a chaste kiss to the male's forehead before murmuring an agreement.

Oh, how he loved to hate his herbivore.

* * *

This was the product of one of the many plot bunnies that attacked my head. :o

Sooo~? What did you think? :3

I would love to know~!

So.. Leave me a review? :D

Please?


End file.
